


In The Cold Night

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Archaeology, F/F, Oneshot, mikannie - Freeform, really have no idea what this is, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa is an archaeologist ready to explore, Annie is a troubled teen that ran away from home. Inside an old cave in the cold night, they meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Cold Night

Rain belted into her as Mikasa made her way from her car to the ruins, far too excited to wait any longer. She was only scheduled to start work on the newly discovered ruins the next day, but she couldn’t wait. Even though it was nearing midnight and pouring down, Mikasa’s blood sang with excitement and adrenalin. Her feet slapped hurriedly against the hard, wet soil at her feet, the sound ringing in her ears.

Mikasa was a young, enthusiastic archaeologist, so a find like this would make her career. It would make her name a brand, something that others referred back to as a source, a reference, an inspiration. Mikasa would have simply ended up lying in bed all night, drunk on the thoughts of what she might discover, the stories she would be able to tell.

A cave sloping inwards, jutting out from the ground, beckoned to her. She hurried inside, sucking in harsh breaths, and collapsed against the cold wall. It was cold and she was now soaked, but that didn’t matter as much when Mikasa straightened and looked around. The space looked like an ordinary cave at first glance, but Mikasa knew what to look for, and she stepped further into the darkness, flashlight in hand. Her skill told her where to look, and thanks to that she found it—her story. Various ancient paintings adorned the walls. It was too dark to study them with precision and make out where they were from, so Mikasa swallowed her enthusiasm and forged on, deeper in, towards whatever treasure lay within, waiting for her to find it.

She was shivering but barely aware of it. So far the cave led in one direction, Mikasa following diligently. But then she came to a fork, and decided to stay right. She told herself not to go too far down in case she became lost, but she couldn’t stop herself. Farther in the markings on the walls became larger, bolder, and Mikasa’s breath caught harder with each new one. But then she saw something odd at the end of the path—this one seemed to be a dead end. A faint orange glow stretched out toward her, and Mikasa’s blood froze in panic.

_Had someone found this place before her?_

She contemplated leaving, but couldn’t convince herself to. This was hers. She was willing to share if she had to, but not give it up. So with a surge of bravery that wasn’t really hers, she walked into the light and braced herself.

And then deflated.

Huddled in the corner was a young girl, covered in a long coat, shivering. She had her face pressed to her arm, her legs curled against her chest, and a lit candle at her side. Beside her was a backpack with a few empty snack papers littered around it. The girl was also sleeping.

Mikasa breathed in relief. It looked like some homeless kid had simply ventured in. And by the looks of her damp hair, it had been recent. She must have fled from the rain, lucky enough to come by this cave.

There was a soft sigh, and then Mikasa looked down and caught two sharp blue eyes staring at her. “You’re not the police, are you?” she asked. Her voice was just as cold as her gaze.

“No,” Mikasa uttered. She was surprised to find that she was slightly nervous. “I was just…” How would she explain it? “What are you doing in here at this hour?”

The girl rolled her eyes. “I could ask the same thing.”

“This isn’t exactly an appropriate place to sleep.”

“Oh fuck, really? I had no idea. And after I went and made reservations,” she responded sarcastically. “Look, lady, if you’re not here to drag my ass home, then please leave me alone. I haven’t slept in days.”

Mikasa tilted her head to the side. “I can’t leave now.”

“And why the hell not?”

“It’s dangerous.”

Yet again the girl rolled her eyes and then she turned around, back now facing Mikasa. “Go away.”

Mikasa frowned.

XxX

An hour later Mikasa walked into her lounge with two warm mugs of hot chocolate, topped with cream and small marshmallows. She wasn’t entirely sure how she had even ended up there, but she had, and Annie glared at her from her couch.

“I put your clothes in the wash,” she told her, handing the mug over. “I hope the couch is okay.”

Annie murmured a quiet thanks, shrugging. “Better than the cold floor.”

Mikasa awkwardly took a seat across from Annie, sipping at her drink. She eyed the kid, wondering why she had decided to physically pull her out of the cave and into her car. Of course she hadn’t been lying about it being dangerous, but she should have taken Annie to the police. Not her home.

“I ran away,” Annie blurted suddenly. “Because you were wondering.”

Mikasa cleared her throat. “That sounds terrible.”

“Mm, I’m sure you think so. Why are you even helping me?”

This time Mikasa shrugged. “I have no idea.”

Those eyes studied her again, and Mikasa hated that she felt like squirming because of them. How could someone have such a strong gaze? Not to mention that she was so damn small. It was adorable. Mikasa was horrified that she found it so adorable. The pair of pyjamas that she had leant nearly hung off of Annie’s body and it was just so… so damn cute.

“Charming,” Annie retorted.

But the sarcasm wasn’t cute. At all.

“Look, I’m not going to ask. You can stay here for the next few days if you need to. But eventually I’ll need you to tell me where you actually live.”

Annie’s cold eyes melted slightly and she nodded. “Okay.”

Mikasa nearly split her jaw when she yawned. It was incredibly late and she hadn’t slept yet. She hadn’t even been able to explore those ruins like she had planned. Going to sleep sounded a little more appealing.

“Alright, Annie. I’m going to sleep. If you need anything you can let me know tomorrow.” She turned and headed down the hallway, but paused when Annie spoke softly behind her.

“Thanks.”

It was a soft, tentative sound, and it made Mikasa sad. She didn’t understand why. When she turned to glance behind her, Annie had finished her drink and was settled on the couch. Faint light poured in from the window, bathing her in it. Annie looked almost… tragic.

_The next few days…_

Mikasa felt like Annie had an interesting story to tell. For the first time since leaving school Mikasa felt like exploring something other than a ruin. Perhaps Annie would open up to her. And maybe Mikasa could help.

She fell asleep wondering why Annie’s pretty blue eyes looked so sad.


End file.
